You're My Anchor
by Defne Ku
Summary: SLASH fic. Don't like don't read. Wang Da Dong and Gu Zhan were sent to the Marvel universe when their universe got destroyed. Not to protect it; help to protect it. It has been 2 years ever since. They were lying low and staying away from SHIELD's radar. Until now. When Gu Zhan learned english enough he starts going to the same school as Peter Parker. What could go wrong?


**Gu Zhan's POV**  
 **  
**

It's been 2 years already? Time sure flies fast. Whenwe came to this universe I couldn't speak one drop of english. Now I'm nearly fluent. The worst part out of all of this is when we were sent here to **help** protect this universe we kinda turned  
semi immortal. We can't die on the battlefield, we can only age once a decade and we have to live here for as long as our lives take us. And I wont be able tomeet my Qiu Qiu for at least 500 years more. Why me?!  
"Gu Zhan! Get your but overhere, right now! Your school starts at 8:00 and it's 7:30!"  
And that idiot... Wang Da Dong who wasaround 28 2 years ago, but now... whatever. "I don't care!"  
I yelled from my room. I **so** didn't want go to school. But- "If you don't come out in the next minute I'm going to beat you up **real bad.** SO YOUR FAN BASE WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU ONE BIT! Got it!?"  
'Shoot! He may bean airhead but he isn't the KO 1 for nothing.'  
I hurriedly made sure I was presentable before getting my school bag and rushing down the stairs at full speed. I got there right on time too. "Ok. I'm going out or I'll be late."  
"Don't get into trouble. You aren't going to Zhong Ji Yi Ban anymore. Got it?"  
"Got it."

~At the school parking lot~

 **3rd POV**

 ****

Peter was running away from his usual problem. Bullies. And as he ran around a corner he tossed into another person. The taller person turned around glaring at him and said with an accent "Yah! Look where you're going!" "Sorry, but I need to run. Otherwise  
they may" Peter never got to finish his sentence as his hoodie was grabbed and he was forced toturn around to look at his bullies' face. "Where are going nerd? You didn't say you would do my homework!" "I don't have time for that! And I don't  
want to... Eek!" He was tossed on the ground and he was waiting for a beating when nothing happened. He looked around him and saw the asian looking tall boy grabbing the jock by the back of his neck and squezing just a little to hurt but not bruise.  
Then said"I thought bullying was banned here. Isn't that so, Vice principle?" "I would prefer if you didn't bully this school'sbullies .." "Sir my lastnameisn't Zhan. It's Gu. It's Taiwanese tradition to place lastname before  
firstname. But please don't think that I'm rude for cutting you off. Just for correcting a small mistake. I apologize."

 **Peter's POV**

He bowedfrom waist down to the vice principal. And then he turned to me and held out a hand for me to take. "Are you alright?"  
And for the first time in my life I questioned my sexuality.  
I shyly took a hold of his hand ashe pulled me up.  
"Thank you." I said then the school bell rang. I tried to take a step but my stomach ached really bad when I did. I doubled over in pain. The point where the leader punched me hurt so bad.I thought it would heal by nowwith my accelareted  
healing but noo. Ijust had to run for my life which slowed down the progress of it healing.

Before I could hit the ground again Zhan saved me. "Hey, hey! Stay awake!" And then silenced darkness.

 **Da Dong's POV**

 ****

 ****

When I was called by Zhan's school saying that Zhan saved a boy from bullies I was having mixed feelings. But when I heard that boy was TONY FREAKING STARK's adopted son I was freaking out. I face palmed as I thought about what I said to him. I told him  
to stay OUT OF trouble! Not barge into it. But I didn't have any chance of backing out now that we (Zhan and I) were called for a 'thank you dinner' at Avengers Tower. Zhan, my'how stupid can you be?' question was answered today. "Ahh." I sighed  
as I parked near Avengers Tower and got out. I strecthed. Damn that car is too small for me but what can Ido? It was cheap and on sale.  
I walked towards the entrance and looked around for Zhan. Our story was that we were adopted siblings that were orphaned when a terrorist bombing happened when we were traveling.  
Ah! Found him! I walked towards him and coughed getting his attention. He looked towards me and his eyes got wide. " **Zhan**..." he knew what was coming next because he avoided eye contact. "What did I say about solving violence with violence?" I said  
in tried to argue. "But what they were doing was wrong. I couldn't just let it happen!" He argued back in the same manner then he looked at a figure that looked confused and looked back at me. "Plus, he's the one." "What! He can't  
be the one. He isn't ... wait,unless he's..!" Zhan looked down. "I knew it!" I hugged him suddenlysurprising him. "Congratulations on finding your anchor Zhan!" Then I switched back to english and spoke to the short teen. "Oh, sorry! You'reprobably  
feeling awkward right? So are you the Peter I heard about on the phone from your principal?" He nodded. "Great to see you well! We'll be going then..." But before I could drag Zhan with me a voice was heard through the speakers. "I don't think so.  
Mr Wang you are under arrest for traveling universes without the high sorcerer's permission. We highly suggest you don't move."

Then the screams started. 


End file.
